Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey, leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! Ik ben een meisje en woon thuis met twee huisdieren, een hond en een kat. Ik hou echt super veel van hen, want ik ben ook een echte dierenliefhebber! Ik kan ook helemaal niet tegen dierenmishandeling. Ik heb dus ook een paar lievelingsdieren, dat zijn wolven, katten en witte tijgers. Ik vind dat hele mooie dieren! Vooral wolven, omdat ze echt een mooie vacht hebben en ik vind ze mysterieus, wat ze wel speciaal maken. En katten omdat ik het ook mooie dieren vind en ik vind het leuk dat je ze als huisdier kan hebben. Ik vind aan katten dat ze wijze dieren zijn. Witte tijgers vind ik prachtig, omdat ze zo'n mooie vacht hebben en omdat ze vere familie van de kat zijn. Ik ben ook vaak bezig met school. Mijn lievelingsvakken zijn wiskunde en geschiedenis, ik vind andere vakken natuurlijk ook heel leuk. Het vak waar ik het minst goed in ben, is L.O. Binnen ongeveer een week zit ik in het eerste middelbaar. Dan krijg ik les van mijn moeder! Ik kijk uit naar de vakken geschiedenis en wiskunde. Ook wil ik graag Duits leren, maar dat krijg ik pas in het derde middelbaar, cry. Ik filosofeer ook gaag. Dan denk ik an dingen die moeilijk te verwoorden zijn en waaraan je niet vaak denkt. En ik denk dat er nog veel dingen zijn dat de mens nog niet ontdekt heeft. Zowel fysiek als aan de wereld zelf. Ik heb dat op school ook als een extra vak, en dat vind ik wel leuk Buiten school ben ik vaak bezig met schrijven, tekenen, de poes verwennen, lezen en studeren. Ik lees ook vaak in Warrior Cats en ben vaak actief op de Warrior Cats wiki. Mijn favoriete kleuren zijn ijsblauw, helderblauw, rivierblauw en heel donkerblauw. Ik ben benieuwd naar de film van Warrior Cats, en ik kijk ook heel graag films. Ik wil ook heel graag de film van de Lion King zien. Het ziet er nu al geweldig uit! Ik vind het leuk om 's avonds gezellig een film te kijken. De films die ik graag wil zien, of die me bijgebleven zijn, zijn de films van X-men, die wil ik graag zien (behalve de laatste, die heb ik al gezien, en de tweede ook xD), en Mission Impossible films vind ik ook erg goed. Ook kijk ik graag eens Narnia, ik vind dat hele leuke films. En oh ja, wat ik zeker niet mag vergeten: ik ben een hele trouwe fan van The Lord of The Rings (en The Hobbit natuurlijk)!!! En er komt blijkbaar een nieuwe film van Tolkien (schrijver van In de Ban van de Ring en de Hobbit). Het zou gaan over zijn leven. Ik lees ook graag. Wel jammer dat ik niet vaak naar de bib ga :-/ Dus heb ik een paar boeken van mijn oma geleend. En dus ben ik nu bezig aan "Bloemen op Zolder". Het is een redelijk oud boek, maar wel leuk om te lezen. Ik heb er ook al de film van gezien. Één van mijn vele hobby's is eten. Wat ik het liefste eet, is chocoladetaart (jum jum). En ik weet het, chocoladetaart is geen 'echt' eten, maar ik hou er van, dus stop met klagen. Ik ben wel vegetarisch, dus eet voornamelijk geen vlees. Ik moet van m'n ouders wel nog kip, kalkoen en vis eten (daar ben ik eigenlijk wel blij om, aangezien ik dat het liefste eet van alle vleesdinges). En wat ik dan het minst lekker vind, is fruit. Blerg, dat is zooo vies! Buiten al deze saaie dingen hier, heb ik ook een paar interessante dingen, hoor ;-) Ik kijk ook graag naar dit YouTubekanaal: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsXVk37bltHxD1rDPwtNM8Q Ik vind het interessant en je komt op een leuke manier veel te weten. En zo leer ik ook wat Engels bij ;-) Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 deze wiki opgericht omdat we dat graag wouden. We zijn allebei geïnteresseerd in de ruimte, dus we dachten een ruimte wiki op te starten. Van jongs af aan vond ik de ruimte al leuk, en nu nog steeds. Ik ben ook vaak op de chat te vinden. Als je een keer een vraagje hebt, of je zit met iets dat je kwijt wilt, of je hebt gewoon eens zin om te chatten, dan kan je altijd eens op de chat komen! Als je net zoals ons geïnteresseerd bent in de ruimte, dan is deze wiki speciaal voor jou! En als je eens vraagje hebt ofzo, kom zeker eens langs op ons prikbord! Je bent vrij om te bewerken, bewerk zo veel als je wilt! Favoriete liedjes Ik heb echt héél veel favoriete liedjes, maar hier heb je er toch een paar: thumb|Dit vind ik zo'n schattige foto! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS5GfL9F7L4 Dit vind ik een mooi liedje, er zit gevoel in, en dat klinkt zo mooi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JSdy3nLLYA Dit was één van mijn eerste lievelingsliedje, ook Blauwster1 vindt het een mooi liedje :-) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqZxbr_0cSY Dit is gewoon een geweldig liedje! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2C6G3PCpqw&list=RD49tKxf6fywE&index=22 Geen idee, het is gewoon een leuk liedje xD Verhaal Ik ben van plan om hier een verhaal te plaatsen, maar dat zal voor binnenkort zijn, ik nog veel andere verhalen heb om aan te schrijven. Einde Zo, stalker, blij om mijn profielpagina af te speuren naar mijn persoonlijke informatie?